


Find Another One for Him, Quick

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Response to Friday Night Challenge, #34. Theme: If you give an archeologist an artifact... There is a private show that goes on in the SGC and on missions...





	Find Another One for Him, Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: not betaed.  


* * *

PXF 123 was a great big ball of a world, hot and dusty like Abydos. Jack pulled his cap off, wiped the sweat and the ubiquitous sand from his forehead, then put it back on. He had Daniel Watch, and the archeologist was happily playing in the dirt, reading hieroglyphics aloud to himself. Some members of Daniel's staff, those archeologists that staffed SG-11, rootled around him, content to be in the shadow of the Master. 

"DANIEL! Oh DANIEL!"

He heard Carter's voice from behind him as she called. Getting up from his rock perch in the shade, O'Neill left the temple ruins and intercepted his 2IC. Danny was on a roll, and wouldn't be happy to be interrupted.

Sam, Teal'c, and the two SG-11 military men came up to him. She held a big chunk of something in her hands.

"What ya got there, Carter?"

"I think it's a piece of a canopic jar, Sir! We found it over in that room below the central dais. I wanted Daniel to take a look and verify that for me."

Jack looked at his 2IC's innocent-looking blue eyes, a small smile on his face.

/Sure you did, Carter./

"Then let's take it in to show him."

She blushed. "Yes, sir."

They all followed Carter into the temple. The aura of breathless anticipation encompassed every person in there, with the exception of one totally clueless archeologist.

"Daniel, look what Carter found. An artifact."

"I think it's a piece of a canopic jar, Daniel."

Daniel stood up, reaching up to straighten his crooked bandanna as he put his hands out for the artifact.

/Here we go, yes, we have it.../

Daniel's hands lovingly turned the dirty piece around so he could look closer at the writing on it. Excitement caused his face to redden, and his tongue slipped out to lick his bottom lip.

O'Neill could hear the multiple intakes of breath as Daniel licked his lip. Get's em every time, it does. Now...for...the...YES, The Shimmy!

Daniel's body almost shook as the excitement of what he held hit him, his body shimmying back and forth in response.

/Sheesh! No, not the... the... Oh God, the chest? I can't take it!/

One dirty hand ran down his neck and over his chest, shaking in intensity. Daniel's nipple tightened in response under the tight black tee shirt.

"You're right, Sam, it's a piece of a canopic jar! This is wonderful!" He smiled at his coworker, blue eyes bright as the desert sky.

/Now that smile! Gotta go outside and be by myself, NOW!/

Jack turned and almost ran out the doorway, letting the sun beat down on him to clear his head of his vision of Danny. Hopefully it would make his damned erection subside, too.

Daniel and his flock left the temple to go to where Sam found the artifact, his 2IC and Teal'c following in their wake.

"Carter."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Great job. Um, go find him another artifact, will ya? And make sure I'm there when you give it to him."

"INDEED." Teal'c's eyebrow raised along with the emphasis in his voice.

Jack turned to the Jaffa. "Down boy."

"Not until you are down, O'Neill."

/Hey, we can't help it, can we? Daniel Jackson is the Greatest Show on Earth, or Anywhere, for that matter, to most people in the SGC./

The End


End file.
